


If You Come Around Again

by EllieCee



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Hallucinations, ptsd warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieCee/pseuds/EllieCee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The person you think of when you stand in front of the ocean. That’s the person you’re in love with."</p>
<p>A short drabble-ish fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Come Around Again

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this quote](http://thatstoomainstream.tumblr.com/post/96752589063/the-person-you-think-of-when-you-stand-in-front-of) from tumblr. You can also find this on my [Korra tumblr.](http://criesbckorra.tumblr.com/tagged/myfic)
> 
> I was reeling over Korrasami at like 2 AM so I had to let it out someway. It's kinda shitty and unbeta'ed. 
> 
> Trigger warning for PTSD and hallucinations.

Korra’s feet are sore and she longs to fall against a soft bed. But the very thought of turning back makes something in her stomach boil. She’s somewhere she doesn’t know, but she’s hoping she’s far enough to outrun it - that figure that had been looming behind her every move.

A cool breeze skitters on Korra’s bare arms, and for a moment she’s startled. Her heart begins to pound hysterically, expecting the figure to show up, its eyes gleaming white, its menacing chains ready to attack. But she realizes the breeze is from somewhere else - she’s near an ocean.

She finds herself running to the shoreline, feet itching to touch the cool water. She falls forward, landing on her knees against the damp sand. Her heart is still racing. She turns around quickly, hoping the figure has not come to follow her. Nobody is there,

As the water crashes against her ankles, Korra watches the endless sprawl of the ocean, wondering if she would ever be far enough. She hates being so far from everything, but she cannot stay. The figure will catch up. 

She remembers the last time watching the ocean like this - three years ago on a boat, leaving Republic City. The last face her eyes laid eyes on: Asami. 

She feels Asami’s soft hands on her shoulders and through her hair, her comforting voice through the nightmares. Does she even remember what Asami sounds like? 

For the first time Korra aches for someone, and it hits her like a blunt force. She wants Asami. 

But Asami is somewhere on another end of the gigantic ocean.

Then suddenly she sees it - the figure. A lump forms in her throat as her body surges with energy. She runs as fast as she can, water splashing everywhere.

She thinks of Asami. She will see her again, she promises, when she has outrun this.

And hopefully Asami will still be there.

—

It’s rare when Asami has time to breathe these days - but it’s wonderful when she does. It’d seem like lifetimes ago when she always had company around her; Mako, Bolin, and Korra. But they were all somewhere else. She’s used to being alone now.

The sun is beating against her skin, and it’s warmth feels beautiful, especially after hours cooped up in an office. She lets her bare feet touch the cool water waving in from the ocean. She hadn’t been by Republic City’s shore in a long time. It reminded her too much of a boat drifting away to the Water Tribe, the last time she ever saw her - Korra - again.

There’s a hollow feeling in Asami’s chest. She feels for Korra’s letter in her pocket and looks at the vast ocean in front of her. It’s so big and wide and uncertain. Korra’s at it’s end somewhere. Somewhere far from Asami, and that makes her ache.

But she’ll come back. When she’s happy and ready.

And Asami will be here, waiting by the shoreline. 


End file.
